Welcome to My Life
by Saruna-nee-chan
Summary: Sakura is your not average teen. She is captain of the cheerleading volleyball basketball and softball teams. She is skilled at multiple dance styles, art, martial arts and ice skating. But she also has a dark secret. Full SUMMMARY Inside.
1. Welcome to my life

**This is my first chapter of this story. I edited it to flow with my next chapter. I will update monthly. I was in the process of moving and now I will be moving again in three weeks in that time I will finish the rough draft and type it out so it can be posted the week after that. I do not own Naruto I only own the plot and my OC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary:<strong>_

_**Sakura is a beautiful and talented girl. She is captain of the cheerleading, volleyball, softball and is trying to maintain her status as basketball captain. She is musically inclined and can sing amazingly. She can dance multiple styles, ice-skate, she is a gymnist and is a martial artist. She is desperately in love with Sasuke, who is captain of the football team and because of this Karin and her crew are out to get her. Sakura has dreams of becoming a famous musician but will a dark memory from the past come back to haunt her and ruin her dreams or will Sasuke pull her from the Darkness that is her past and finally realize who she is.**_

* * *

><p><em>She was running. Running faster than she had ever in your life. He was after her. Why, you ask? Well he thought she was hers. He thought she wouldn't escape. But she did. She got away from him. He would never find her. She wouldn't let him. He was a sick sadistic bastard. She never wanted to see his face again. He enjoyed her pain. He enjoyed hurting her.<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up startled. this nightmare has kept me up the past week. <em>What's this supposed to mean.<em> She thought. _I have never been chased down in my life. I've never had to run from anyone._

"Oi, Sakura, wake up." a familiar voice called.

I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My names is Sakura Haruno. I'm 17 and I am a senior North Richport High School in southern California. I am a cheerleader there, in fact I'm captain. Tomorrow, cheerleading tryouts are taking place, I'm hoping to find some talent. I'm also captain of the volley ball and softball teams. I'm a straight A student and co-class president. And I'm in Drama Club. I am a black belt in tae kwon do, I've been dancing and ice skating since I was two, and I'm in gymnastics. But my friends don't know I do all that. My best friends are Ino, a fashion fanatic; Hinata, a skilled martial artist; TenTen a girl who LOVES to fight; Naruto, who is, well just crazy; and Sasuke Uchiha, a cold hearted, rich bastard who's been there for me since we were born. My parents have known Sasuke's parents since high school. His dad and my dad are also in the same business. My dad owns a major record company which I am the heiress because both my brothers passed on the offer. My brothers and I are musically inclined. We all play the piano, guitar, drums, and we both sing. My brother, Sasori, is in a band with his group of his crazy friends and my brother Gaara sometimes travels and sings with them. They call themselves, The Akatsuki.

"I'm awake chicken-ass" I retorted.

Sasuke's eye twitched. I'm probably one of the few people who actually can say that and live to tell the story. I stared at his expression and held in a laugh. He probably hates me because naruto started catching on.

"Sakura-Chan, are you all right." asked a timid voice.

"Yes Hinata I'm fine why do you ask." I replied.

" 'Cuz you're so out of it today Forehead-Girl." Ino said worriedly.

"Yeah Sakura what's up. You're always wide awake in class." TenTen said.

"Well I think she should get a life." Karin sneered, "that's probably why the bitch can't stay awake in class."

"Yeah she's too busy sulking about her life to pay attention in class." Ami joined.

Ami and Karin. The two sluttiest bitches in school. The pair of those two are in Sasuke's fan club. In fact, those two started it. They always bothered me, because Sasuke talked to me. But I'm pretty sure that they are anxious because I'm captain of the teams they want to join. That and Karin wants to boot me out of the line up for basketball captain this year because I'm Cheer Captain.

"Sakura. Get your skinny ass over here now." an all but too familiar voice called.

My friends and I wheeled around to see Gaara, my twin brother, standing next to his black Porsche. _What's he doing here. He's not suppose to be back for two more months. _I thought running up to my brother.

"Gaara-nii-chan, what are you doing back here so early?" she asked. And at the mention at Gaara's name, his fan girls came running up, trampling over the me.

"God dammit!" I shouted. " Gaara tell these fucking whores to get the fuck off of me."

"If you guys value your lives, I would get the hell off of her."

"What's she going to do. She has no guts she wouldn't lay a finger on us." one of the fan girls shouted.

_Ok that's so it. They're dead._ I thought.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I shouted while kicking them off.

The group of girls began to screech and scream in pain.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…..<em>

"Teme, Sakura kicks ass. Remind me to never get on her bad side."

"Naruto, your very existence annoys her."

"That's mean, Teme"

I don't think the dobe noticed but I was ignoring him. _She really does kick ass I should be careful about getting on her nerves, because if I do get on them she will kill me._

* * *

><p><em>Back to Sakura.<em>

" Gaara-nii-chan what _are_ you doing here. You were supposed to be gone for a while. don't get me wrong I'm glad you're here, but seriously."

"Well, I thought id come back early, considering your birthday past and I wasn't here. I thought I would surprise you. Oh, and you, my dear, are going to open for our band,"

"SERIOUSLY! You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Yes, but I wanted to. Now come on get in the car. I don't want to be late."

"Wait a sec, be late for what."

"You'll see."

"Ok, just let me say good-bye to my friends and hand them my car keys. Can you believe I actually got them in my car? Is it cool if I ask them to come over? They live together so I'll just drop them off later."

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. I wanted to speak with them anyway."

When I walked over, Naruto and Sasuke were having some sort of heated argument. It was actually funny to watch. Unfortunately, I had to stop them.

" Hey guys, I need you to take my car over to my house. My brother's giving me a ride home. He's home early so we want to talk. We also want you guys to come and hang out."

"Sounds cool to me. How 'bout you Teme?"

"Hn."

That's Sasuke for you. All you get is a "hn" and then he just stays quiet. I really do wish he would give a straight answer.

"If you don't answer, I will let Naruto drive."

"HEY! ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T DRIVE?"

"You are dobe. That's why she said it. Sakura," he said looking at me now. "that was devious. Yes, I will come."

"Ok" I said. "and we will come and get you. I have a funny feeling Gaara is up to something. We will stop by your house later."

I ran over to my brother and told him they were coming. Then I was in the car driving to my house. Or should I say our house. My brother and I don't live with our parents. We couldn't stand them. So we moved into a townhouse on our own. My parents didn't like the fact that we could. Even though we are rich, my brother and I don't like getting everything handed to us, we actually work. He goes on tour with his band and gets to keep a portion of the money. And I work at a local café.

So as that one song goes, welcome to my life. Think you can handle it.

* * *

><p><strong>I made some changes to the first chapter. I wrote the beginning of the second chapter a little different because I hadn't read the story and I don't feel like rewreiting it cuz it is about 10 pages long. I have 20 more pages to go so I will update in about a month because it takes a while to type. I'm probably one of the few writers that write their stories on paper first. <strong>

**Love, Saruna-Nee-Chan**


	2. Moving In

**Chapter 2. I will dedicate the next chapter to the next 10 people who review.**

* * *

><p>When I got in my brothers car I looked at him and said, " you are so taking me to an auto shop. I'm going to get my bike fixed. Do you know where the truck is?"<p>

" Yes, I do. But I'm not showing you where it is until I show you a surprise." Gaara pulled over and pulled out a blind fold. I began to get really suspicious,

" Gaara what are you do~~" I began to say but then he interrupted me by putting on that stupid blindfold.

" Blind folding you what else?"

" Why. Gosh your so annoying."

" 'Cause I said I have a surprise."

Gaara's POV

I pulled into the driveway of a three-story mansion. Man I hope she likes it. I pressed the garage opener for my garage space. I parked my car, got out and opened the passenger door. I got her out and I swerved around her car to get to the other side of the garage.

" Ok when I say when, take the blindfold off."

Sakura's POV

"Ok, when."

I took off that dumb blindfold and gasped. There before me was two Suzuki Hayabusa GSXR1300s.

" OH MY GOSH! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR THIS FOREVER! HOW DID YOU KNOW! And where are we?"

" Well, the Emerald green one is yours and I knew you wanted this because I just know you. Oh, we are at our new house."

" Where are Mom and Dad? They wouldn't let us move unless they knew."

" Mom and Dad moved to Japan and gave Sasori custody."

I gave him the WTF look. " Sasori? Our brother who we haven't seen since he left for college? He's coming back? He is seriously going to take a vacation from partying and semi studying? Since when does he give a rats ass about us?"

Gaara shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He must have had an epiphany because he will be he tomorrow after school and will be our legal guardian till we turn 18."

I was thoroughly pissed off. And I'm pretty sure I had it written all over my face because Gaara looked scared. " Well, whatever. Since it looks like the house hasn't been moved into yet, I'm going to choose my room." I turned on my heel and walked towards the door. " Oh, before I forget thank you for the bike. I love it . I really mean it. This means a lot to me."

I made my way into the house and noted that there were at least three guest rooms on the first floor. I made my way past the kitchen but then backed up. The kitchen was extremely alluring. It had all stainless steeled appliances and double ovens. The cabinets were a dark brown wood and the counter tops were a gorgeous granite. The cabinets on the walls had curved off doors. All the cabinets had silver handles and knobs. There was a little study type area connected to the island with a white seat and a really awesome looking light fixture above the area. There was a gas stove and the sink faucet was squared. There were three shelves above the double ovens and the wood cutting board and knife block were built in the countertop. And all throughout the house was a light brown wood floor.

I continued my way to the west wing stairway. When I got to the top of the stairs I stared in perpetual amazement. It was as if this portion of the house was made for me. There was my own art room, dance studio, recording studio, a small library and my room. I quickly ran down stairs so I could go to Sasuke's house. I had to get the guys help. I was going to go to our old house and get my stuff. I would get Gaara's but he hates other people doing stuff for him. I grabbed my keys to my '69 Mustang (I'm amazed that my brother got it here so fast. Sasuke must have sped past us and got it here ) and pressed the garage opener. I made to Sasuke's in 10 minutes. I knew the guys would be at Sasuke's house because they were always hanging out there. Plus I told Sasuke to bring them there so we could all hang out late. Mikoto-Chan was always so nice to me; unlike Fugaku-San, who was always indifferent to everyone.

I pulled into the Uchiha Manor driveway and pulled out my key to the house. Mikoto gave me a key to the house incase I needed something because they were on business trips and/or at work. I got out of my car and walked up to the house. I unlocked the door and made my way to Sasuke's room. I could hear the guys playing Resident Evil or some other game of the sort. I leaned against the door frame and waited…and waited…and waited and then I just chuckled.

Sasuke's POV

So the guys and I were playing Halo Reach and I was totally kicking Naruto's ass when we were all interrupted by musical laughter. I turned around to see the rosette beauty. _Shut up you stupid voice in my head. Sakura is not hot. She is just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. _

"Hi Sakura- Chan. Why are you here?_ "_

" Oh I just wanted to ask you guys to help me move my stuff from the townhouse into my new house. And you ALL will help… right? "

I looked around the room the guys all looked scared because we all knew how Sakura got we she was mad. Everyone slowly nodded and looked to Suigetsu so he would give the verdict.

Sakura's POV

"wait a sec I will pay you for your troubles and let you dive my car." I knew each one of them wanted to steal my car. But driving it would have to do.

They agreed but I remembered that it would only hold five people so two of us would have to sit out. And I knew none of them will sit out on something like that because my ca was fucking amazing. So I needed a little persuasion.

"Naruto gets to drive first. Ok" I was going to let him drive fist anyway but the guys didn't need to know that. I heard Naruto shout "dattebayo". I knew who was going to give me a ride.

"I will do it. I would like to live a while longer. Motorcycle right." Sasuke looked at me.

"Pffffft. Do you really have to ask? Come on our first full day of school is tomorrow and I want to get this done. It's noon now so we got a few hours."

At the town house Sakura's POV

Thank gosh Neji decided to drive my truck full of all the crap from my town house. It took about three hours to load everything and we were on our way back. I'd have to thank my brother for fixing my old sports bike. I got to drive it one last time. I saw Sasuke eying it for a while so I decided to give it to him. Late birthday gift I guess. I had every camp imaginable this summer. Cheerleading then skating then volleyball. So I missed his birthday. And the best part is Naruto has already bought his bike. But Sasuke doesn't know that.

So to show off and make Sasuke want the bike more, I popped a wheelie. We made it back to my house in 20 minutes. It took us 4 hours to load, unload, and place all my stuff where I wanted it. They guys were hungry so I fed them in my awesome kitchen and then told them to get out.. They all quickly shuffled out of the house . Sasuke was the last in line and I jumped on his back.

" I have a surprise for you, Sasuke." I said I put my hand over his eyes and guided him down the stairs. " ok just a few more stairs. There we go. Ok…. surprise Sasuke." I remained on his back but I lifted my hands. There was his new bike that was quickly repainted blue and white by Rankaru. It was then that I felt his hands squeezing my upper thighs.

"Are you comfortable enough" I said there hairs on his back stood up and he stiffened. I laughed and jumped off his back. "Happy late birthday Sasuke."

"Ok you guys have to go now. I still have to unpack my clothes. So Naruto take Sasuke's bike home, or rather your bike. Rankaru you can take my truck home. Suigetsu can take the reat of you home but when you and Neji are last, you drive home and give the keys to Neji. He is going to keep my car. Neji you can drive it to school just do me a favor and don't scratch it up. Now get. I have to go to school early tomorrow so I have to hurry and get ready. You guys be safe and take car of my vehicles. Sasuke enjoy your new bike. Good bye see you at school."

I gave my friends a wave goodbye, turned around and walked inside my house. I finished unpacking my clothes and started dinner in my new lavish kitchen. ( **A/N I know sakura sounds bratty but she will get better. I promise.) **I made stir fry. It was mine and Gaara's favorite meal. I called Gaara down for dinner and we ate in the dining area. After dinner I went upstairs and picked my outfit for the next day. I ended up choosing a purple cami with a tiered black skirt that had white polka-dots on it. I chose to wear purple flats and a jean jacket. For accessories I chose black chandelier-like earrings and a bracelet that had purple and black beads. I packed my cheerleading uniform and shoes in my duffel bag with my volleyball and softball uniform and equipment . I put my bag next to my backpack and walked to my brothers room.

"Gaara can you do me a favor?"

"Yes I will take your sports equipment to school tomorrow."

" umm…. Thanks. But how did you know?"

" Like I said earlier I know you. Now go get some rest."

" Ok, goodnight. Love ya."

" Love ya too."

* * *

><p><strong>OK so I didn't get to completely write this how i wanted this. I just wanted to get this chapter up so the next part of this will be the first say of school after thanks givingI'm so sorry I couldn't finish it all. I wanted you to have something to read but I didn't totally get it up. I will update soon. Oh and remember to review. it's a small little button and the end of the story. CLICK IT! First ten reviewers get the next chapters dedicated to you. So review! Love you all! OMG i will also write a series of one-shot stories that will be under miscellaneous. i will continue to update this too. i just want to know what you think of my other stories that don't have to do with Naruto or anime. OK. I will write that new story on my birthday!<strong>


	3. Senior Year Begins

This chapter is for my first reviewer skShadowKissed- thank you for the advice.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<br>****5:00 am next morning **

I got up this early because I needed to take a shower. Why else would anyone get up this early in the morning? I grabbed my clothes from yesterday, a towel and then walked into my bathroom. I made the water cold and took my clothes off. I stepped in the shower and began my morning routine. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and washed my hair. I rinsed the shampoo out then followed with strawberry conditioner. Then I grabbed washcloth and cleaned my body with my body wash (strawberry of course.). I turned off the water and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body. I got my blow dryer out of the cabinet and began working on my long hair. Once it completely dried I curled it and sprayed hairspray on it. I put anti-frizz shine in my hair. Now my hair was shiny and curly.

After I dealt with my hair, I got dressed and put on my make-up. I put on some eyeliner (not too much because I didn't want to look like a raccoon.) and I put purple eye shadow on. My eyes were smoky looking (smoky eyes). I put on light pink blush (that was barely noticeable) and strawberry lip gloss.

I looked at my clock and it was 6:30 am. I still had 15 minutes before I had to leave. So I scurried downstairs to eat breakfast. I had a bowl of strawberry fields cereal. I then made my way back up stairs to my room and brushed my teeth. I reapplied my lip gloss and left the bathroom. I grabbed my Ipod and droid. I checked my clock again and it was 6:42. It was almost time to go so I put my Ipod and cell in my backpack, put the backpack on my shoulders, grabbed my duffel bag and went to the garage, I put my duffel bag into my brothers car, knowing full well which one he'd take. He loved his precious Porsche. I walked over to my bike. I pressed the button on the garage opener to open the garage. I started my bike and left. I didn't shut the garage because my brother would leave shortly.

**AT SCHOOL**

I got off my bike. I was so glad that no one was here. It was about an hour before school would start. I came here early because I'm the captain of the softball and volleyball teams and I needed to post the roster for this year. I also needed to practice for basketball tryouts. The only reason I had to tryout is because Karin decided she wanted to challenge me. They already had tryouts at the end of last year. Stupid Karin, she just had to make life difficult. She knows I'm going to own her. I walked into the school and headed to my locker. I placed my backpack and helmet on the floor to open my locker. Once it was opened, I put my helmet on the middle shelf that I had placed in there yesterday. I put my backpack on the floor of the locker and my books on the top shelf. I grabbed my phone and Ipod out of my backpack and closed my locker. I headed off to the gym because I knew my brother would already be there.

IN THE GYM

Yep. Just as I thought. Gaara was waiting for me….and so was Sasuke. Hmm. Interesting.

"Yo bro what's up" I said breaking the silence.

"Not much Sakura. Here is your duffel bag and your schedule. You have about forty-five minutes to practice. Sasuke is here to help." Gaara replied

"Cool. I assume we have the same classes this year too." I said

"Yea, it wasn't that hard. Tsunade was drunk as hell. Gotta love our principal." Gaara chuckled.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Neither do I. oh and cheerleading tryouts are after lunch. You might want to eat something light."

" Wow, I think that is the most I have heard you talk. Thanks. See you in home room."

He walked off and I told Sasuke to wait so I could get changed. He let out a hn and started practicing free throwing. I entered the locker room and found my locker. Locker #1. Typical. My teammates must love me for passing this locker up. I threw my duffel bag on the bench and grabbed my uniforms out of it. They were already placed on hangers. I hung them up and grabbed my cheerleading practice uniform. Just your basic Zebra Print (They didn't have neon orange) Soffe's and a black and sometimes white t-shirt. The colors varied between the girls. There wasn't a mandatory color in shorts just the brand. But you had to wear a black or white t-shirt. **(A/N LINKS ON MY PAGE) **We had to put a restriction on shirts because girls would show up in v-necks or just a bra. It was ridiculous. They only did it because we had practice next to the football field, where the boys were. And if we were required to wear the same type of shorts then they would all be the same length. So problem solved. But anyway, after I changed I started to stretch, because I so didn't want to stretch in front of Sasuke. Then I walked out to the gym.

"Let's get started. I need to practice my guarding. So you're offense." I said. He okayed and started to dribble the ball. I tried to block him and he went the other way. I tried to get the ball and he dodged it easily. Then I finally managed to slap the ball out of his hands and get a basket.

"Nice game" he said "Now go change. Home room starts soon."

"Nah, I'm already dressed. I'll change my clothes after tryouts."

"Ok then, lets go"

We left the gym and almost immediately Sasuke's fan girls bombarded us. With shrieks of "marry me Sasuke-kun" or "let me carry your babies" or my personal favorite "Oh, Sasuke-kun are you dating her, no!" His face was twisted in disgust. We made it into Kakashi-Sensei's room. Unfortunately he wasn't there. I walked with Sasuke up to our seats, despite the glares from his fan girls. I sat down next to my brother. Twenty minutes later sensei finally walked in. He tried to give us the "I was helping an old lady with her groceries" excuse but Naruto told him to shut up.

Sensei told us that we had to meet our teachers today and that was it. Unless you had sports practice or tryouts. So Sasuke and I went back to the gym with our friends. We played five on five basket ball, girls VS boys. On my team was Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and Amai, a girl I know from a while back, and myself. On Sasuke's team was Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru. It ended up being a tie the first time. Then the boys won the next time. They were quick games, seeing as all of were athletes.

Sasuke was on the basketball, football, and volleyball. He's captain of the football team. Neji was on basketball team. Naruto was on the football, basketball, and he was captain of the volleyball team. My brother was on the football team and was captain of the basketball team. Shikamaru was on the football team. I captain of volleyball and softball teams. I'm more than likely going to be captain of the basketball team. And I'm captain of the cheerleading squad. Hinata is second in command of all those. She was the second most athletic girl in the school. Well, tied with Amai that is. Amai was on all my teams as well. All three of us are going to try out for the soccer team. Ino is on the cheerleading squad and TenTen is on the cheerleading squad and volleyball team. Yep, the ten of us are pretty active.

We had just started our third gave and then the lunch bell rang. We all went into the locker rooms and took a real quick shower. I put on my actual cheer uniform because my other uniform was all sweaty. Us girls put our clothes in the washer we had in the locker room. We left the locker room and the boys were waiting for us. We walked up to them and Naruto put his arm around Hinata, Neji put his arm around TenTen, Shikamaru put his arm around Ino and Gaara put his arm around Amai. Sasuke and I just walked next to our love struck friends. Seriously, they've been dating since freshman year. We walked into the lunch room and found a table to sit at. The guys went up and bought us food. The guys gave each of their girlfriends food. Except for Gaara and Sasuke. Sasuke didn't want Gaara to buy his sister food and Gaara didn't want Sasuke to buy me food. Over protective brothers. So Gaara bought my food and Sasuke bought her food. The boys bought all of us salads because we had cheerleading tryouts today. I looked over at Karin, I didn't really like her but she was good at what she did. I also noticed she wasn't eating anything. I grabbed the apple that Gaara bought me and walked over to her table.

"Karin you need to eat" I told her.

"No, I don't your just trying to make me fat and sluggish." she replied, snidely.

"No, I'm trying to help you. I don't want you passing out during tryouts. Besides I only came here to give you this because Sasuke told me to. He doesn't like anorexic girls you know. He likes girls who eat something." I told her, half lying.

"Really? Ok." she said, taking the apple.

"See you at tryouts. Do your best." I told her as I walked away.

"Why'd you do that, Sakura?" Sasuke asked me.

"I was generally worried. She needs to eat. I mean come on. Anorexia is so unattractive." I said, shrugging.

"But how'd you do it? We have told her like fifty million times that not eating was unhealthy." Ino said.

"Oh, I told her that Sasuke told me to come over there and tell her to eat. I told her that Sasuke likes girls who actually eat." insert spit take from Sasuke.

"Why did you tell you that Sakura?" he asked me frantically

"Hey" I said wiping the spit off me, "It got her to eat. That's all I care about."

I got up and started to leave. "Come on girls. We have to get set up for tryouts. Bye guys." and then us girls walked off.

**IN THE GYM  
><strong>**CHEER TRYOUTS  
><strong>**SAKURA'S POV**

"ALL RIGHT GIRLS! LISTEN UP! WE ARE GOING TO START OUT WITH A BASIC CHEER! IT'S CALLED TAKE IT TO THE UP!" I said in my cheerleading voice.

"5,6,7,8" Hinata shouted. While she and Amai stood in front of the twenty-three girls hoping to take the one of the ten spots available for the team. They showed them the moves and then made them repeat them. Then we taught them the words. We weeded out the ones who couldn't do the routine. Then we made them do the whole thing.

TAKE IT THE TOP (clap hands)

TAKE IT TO THE TOP. (toe touch)

NO WE WILL NEVER STOP.

WE'RE THE HOTTEST THING AROUND (spin around)

WE'RE THE BADDEST THING IN TOWN (double clap)

SO WATCH OUT FOR THIS TEAM (put hand out like a stop signal)

'CUZ WE'RE FOLLOWING OUR DREAM (put finger up to the temple of head)

TAKE IT-TAKE IT- TAKE IT TO THE TOP! (start formation of three pyramids)

WE CANT- WE CANT- WE JUST CANT BE BEAT (flyers go on the base of the pyramid, then get thrown in the air)

GO HORNETS (flyers land on the base of and end in liberty, while cradling out)

By the end of the cheer we had fourteen girls left.**(A/N sorry for the cheesiness of this cheer)**We only made them do the required handstands, back flips, herky, and scale. We had our ten girls. They were Karin, Ami, Jenna, Lori, Nora, Madison, Haley, Katie, Mira, and Serena. But they didn't know that because I wouldn't tell any of the fourteen girls who were left, they would know tomorrow. Yes, I was that mean. But oh well, they can hate me all they want. It was the end of school when tryouts ended. I grabbed a snack and rushed to the locker room to change for the basket ball tryout.

**AFTER BASKETBALL TRYOUT**

So Karin challenged me to a five on five match. You know, to see which of us could lead a team better. So I ended up with the same team I had going up against Sasuke. And Karin had her team of sluts. I had to say she didn't lose that bad. Be played to ten points and we won 11 to 6. Not to bad. But I got to maintain my status as basketball captain. I was pretty happy. After tryouts I got changed into the clothes I had worn to school. I left the school locking the doors because everyone, even the teachers had left.. I got on my bike and left.

I parked my bike in the garage and walked in the house. When I walked in, the house smelled like burned popcorn. I went to the kitchen to investigate. No one was in there. I furrowed my brow. I knew Gaara wasn't home because football practice was today and he wouldn't get back till seven tonight. Plus he has a date with Amai at eight. So I am wondering who was in my house. I heard someone playing my bass guitar. I walked up to the fourth floor. When I opened the door I was absolutely shocked. There in the room was someone i hadn't seen in years.

* * *

><p>sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger. I'm devious. Ha-ha. Merry Christmas. I will post the next one after new year. This story is a little behind so Christmas in this story might be late. I'm sorry.<p> 


	4. Talent Show Desicion

**Happy Friday the Thirteenth!This chapter goes to Maliyahboo123. In case there was any confusion, Amai is my OC character. And Rankaru well he is not new but in a way he is. He is my new OC characters brother. They are like counterparts. I will give you a little run down on them. **

**Rankaru: Not dating anyone. Best friends with Amai and brother of Sayuya.**

**Sayuya: Part of Sakura's past and is Rankaru's twin sister. More about her will be revealed later. **

**PS: Sakura will be bitchy is this chapter you will soon find out why. **

_**Disclaimer for whole story Do Not Own Naruto**_

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing here you bastard" I snarled to my older brother. He looked at me with utter confusion.<p>

"Why are you speaking to me like that, we used to be so close Sakura-Chan? Why do you have so much hatred for me?" Sasori asked.

"What the hell do you mean? You don't deserve respect from me! You left us. You left us when mom and dad left to go to France for a year. You went back to fucking Japan. Did you even think about us? No, you didn't. Then you suddenly come back? What, do you expect me to be happy? You are such an assmunch, brother. What did you all of a sudden miss us? Or did you get kicked out of school. Oh, or even better, did you get some bitch knocked up? That's it isn't it? Couldn't live with the guilt could you? How's the band?" I fumed.

"First off, did you just call me an assmunch? You've become extremely creative. And I understand that you're mad at me but I can explain. I promise. And, Akatsuki is doing fine. We all just recently toured Japan. We are thinking about touring America. And I finished college last year. I am a genius, remember? I'll explain everything over dinner. I'll cook, ok. Oh, and this is Nina by the way." My brother finished his short speech and I had only just noticed the woman sitting on the couch, staring at me with a look of complete shock. I guess she hasn't seen anyone talk like that to my brother.

"And who in the fuck are you? The chick my brother knocked up. If you are I suggest you leave."

My brother stared at me in shock. The chick looked like she was on the verge of tears. She mumbled something to me. I didn't hear her so I looked at my brother annoyed.

"She said that she was my fiancée." My eyes bulged.

"Aa" was all I said. "I'm going to make dinner."

"Wait-"he tried to say it but I had already left. I didn't want to hear this I knew I was in tears. I made homemade ramen for dinner. It was Sasori's favorite meal. He used to ask me to make it for him all the time when we were little. He said he wanted to talk after dinner, but I just couldn't stand to look at him. So I left dinner on the stove with the bowls and chopsticks out. I made myself a bowl and then I went to my room.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Gaara had come home. It was obvious because I could hear him through the intercom that was connected all throughout the house. He was arguing with Sasori too. I few minutes later he had knocked on my door. I let him in. He could see the tears that adorned my face. He looked at me with sympathy.

"Come on; let's go somewhere where we can cheer you up." He told me. I knew where he was taking me. We were going to my music room. We walked in and he grabbed my electric and started to play my favorite song, _Afraid to Die Alone_. I began to sing.

_People say they understand.  
>That you'll find love, the grain for you, in a sea of sand.<br>Then why do I crawl into bed,  
>And Hold my pillow, play pretend inside my head.<em>

_As I waste tears on my floor,  
>and words from<br>in my throat.  
>I'm expecting so much more,<br>and I'm filled with secret hope.  
><em>

_Fairytales say you're not alone  
>But they don't know.<br>They say in the end, you won't be on your own  
>But they don't know.<br>And you never feel you've never won  
>when you're waiting for the person that won't come<br>_

_Fantasy, is a sharp knife in a gun fight  
>you are blind by rage.<br>Wanting something, want a person,  
>want rain filled in your gauge.<em>

_But if you wanna stay alive,  
>keep your heart intact inside.<br>Your feelings on its shelf,  
>you can only trust yourself<em>

_Fairytales say you're not alone  
>But they don't know.<br>They say in the end, you won't be on your own  
>But they don't know.<br>And you never feel you've never won  
>when you're waiting for the person that won't come<br>_

_You hide behind your fence,  
>You live your life in silence.<br>Your fear eats you to the bone,  
>You're afraid to die alone<br>_

_And they say  
>Fairytales say you're not alone<br>But they don't know.  
>They say in the end, you won't be on your own<br>But they don't know.  
>And you never feel you've never won<br>when you're waiting for the person that won't come_

The song ended and I felt a lot better. Singing does that for me.

"Thanks Gaara. I feel a hundred times better."

"I know. By the way your figure skating coach says you have a late practice that starts in 15 minutes. I'll drive. Go get ready."

"Crap, thanks Gaara."

I rushed to my room and got my skating bag. I got into my figure skating outfit and rushed downstairs. I sent Sasori a deadly glare as I passed him. I ran outside and jumped in my brother's car. He got me there in five minutes. I got out of the car quickly and made a dash for the skating rink. My brother was close behind. He always watched me skate. He was like my personal cheerleader.

The music started and I began to skate. I twirled around and then I jumped. I spun three times in the air and landed perfectly. My eyes widened when I realized that I had just perfectly completed a triple. I continued with my routine until it ended. I got off the ice and took my skates off. I got changed into my gymnastics uniform. I needed to practice my routine for the competition next week. Gaara immediately understood and he walked me to the car. He got in and drove me to the gymnastic studio. **(A/N I don't feel like explaining everything she did so TIMESKIP) **When Gaara and I got home it was almost midnight. I rushed straight to my room so I didn't have to see Sasori. I didn't want to talk to him.

**NEXT DAY**

I got ready for school really fast. It was five fifteen and I needed to leave soon. I had cheerleading practice this morning. I had decided that practice would be in the morning because a lot of the other girls played sports as well. I was going to leave a note for Sasori because I didn't want him to wait up for me since I had volleyball practice this afternoon. However, he was waiting for me in the garage.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked him.

"I'm taking you to practice." He told me

"You are? Wait how'd you know I had practice this morning? Did Gaara tell you?"

"He didn't tell me willingly. Now come on, what do you want to take to school? We can take my motorcycle since your don't like people driving you on your bike. And since you don't have to bring anything to school it won't be a problem."

"Ok. Let's go. I don't want to be late."

We got to school and I went to the gym. My brother followed me for some unknown reason. He didn't know it but if he was going to stay then I was going to make him work. I posted the list for the new squad members. Today the other cheerleaders-the ones who had made the team before the tryouts- and I were going to practice the routines. And we could always use a hand with lifts. My brother didn't know what was going to hit him. I told him to go get changed into his workout clothes. He gave me a quizzical look and I just smiled.

**TIMESKIP- AFTER PRACTICE**

"I…. (Pant) can't… (pant) believe you (pant) made me (pant) do that"

"Hey, you're the one who followed me"

"Whatever. I'll pick you up after volleyball practice in your mustang. Okay?"

"M'kay, don't scratch it"

"Okay. Get to class. Love you sis."

"Love ya too"

Here's my schedule:

_Sakura Haruno  
>Period 1: Kakashi-TrigonometryPre-Calculus  
>Period 2: Kushina-Dance<br>Period 3: Asuma- Literature  
>Period 4: Minato- Music<br>Lunch  
>Period 5: GaiAnko-Coed PE  
>Period 6: Rin-English<br>Period 7: Asuma- English_

Volleyball: Mon-Fri; 3:00-6:30  
>Basketball: Starts Nov. 3; 3:30-7:00<br>Cheerleading: Mon-Fri; 6:30am-8:00am Sat; 12:00pm-3:00pm  
>Softball- Tournament Saturday, September 10<p>

**IN FIRST PERIOD**

So my first period was math. Yay, math is my favorite subject. Kakashi came in late to class. He tried to give some lame excuse but Naruto yelled at him again. He started to write stuff on the board and we all got out our notebooks out and started copying the notes. And I know, you probably think it is odd that Naruto is in a high level math class, but he is really smart. He's an honor roll student. Amazing right! I looked over and there he was buried in his notebook taking notes. My gaze turned over to Sasuke. He was so attractive, but he had many other great qualities. He was smart and, when he was around me or Naruto, he was kind and sweet. I shook my head and dismissed the thoughts. He had too many fan girls. That fact bugged me too much. I continued copying the notes. He assigned us homework right when the bell rang.

I was excited because I got to go to dance class. That was my absolute favorite class of the day. And I got to teach part of the class. Unfortunately, that class went by quick and so did my others. And soon it was the end of the day. I went in front of the school, where my friends told me to meet them afterschool. Shortly after, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Amai, Rankaru (He is a future character's brother), Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Gaara all showed up together.

"Hey! Forehead! Did you hear about the talent show next month? You want to get the band together and maybe go pro?"

"I don't know Ino. Remember what happened last time? We nearly killed each other trying to write songs. And on top of that we had so many fights. Do you think that is a good idea?"

"Why not Sakura-Chan? It's just one day. And then we can all be on our way." Hinata told me. She didn't stutter anymore. Not since the eighth grade when we all made her grow out of that stage. Being friends with us helped her confidence level.

"Ok, Hinata. If you think it's alright. Let's meet after school, we can meet at my house."

"Alright" they chorused

After our group meeting we all departed to our sports. When we got to the gym we saw Sayuya. We knew she was coming but it still came as a surprise. She wasn't due to be back for a month. I guess art camp let out early. At least the whole crew was together again.

* * *

><p><strong>END. It might be a while before the next chapter is out. I am fixing to go to high school and we have to get ready now. And next year it will be harder and harder to write. I might get a chapter out once a month because I will barely have time to do it on the weekends or weekdays. BUT THEY WILL BE LONG CHAPTERS…. I hope.<strong>

**Afraid to die Alone by Jenna Anne**

**Read and review**

_**Saruna-nee-chan **_

_**1-13-12**_


	5. Band Practice

**Okay so I always forget my disclaimer. So today my beloved Gaara will do it.**

**Gaara: What? Why am I your victim of choice?  
><strong>

**Me: Because I said so.  
><strong>

**Gaara: Fine. Saruna-nee-chan doesn't own Naruto or any of the songs in this chapter. She does own the plot of this story and her OCs: Amai, Sayuya and Rankaru. Please don't take them. You can borrow them with permission granted by the author herself if you PM her.  
><strong>

**Amai: Ignorance belongs to Paramore  
>Hinata: Dirrty and Fighter belong to Cristina Aguilara<br>Amai: The Legacy and Rebel Love Song belong to the Black Veil brides.  
>Gaara: Somewhere I Belong is owned by Linkin Park and Photograph is owned by Nickelback.<br>**

**ALL: ENJOY THE STORY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Let's practice Somewhere I Belong. It's the best way to see if we still got this."<p>

"Five, six; five, six, seven, eight." The drums started up and so did the guitar.

Sakura  
><strong>Hinata<strong>_**  
><strong>_BOTH

**When this began  
><strong>I had nothing to say  
>And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me<br>I was confused  
>And I let it all out to find<br>That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
>Inside of me<br>But all the vacancy these words revealed  
>is the only real thing that I've got left to feel<br>Nothing to lose  
>Just stuck<br>**Hollow and alone  
><strong>And the fault is my own  
>And the fault is my own<p>

I want to heal  
>I want to feel<br>What I thought was never real  
>I want to let go of the pain I've held so long<br>**Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
>Its gone<br>**I want to heal  
>I want to feel<br>Like I'm close to something real_  
><em>I want to find something I've wanted all along  
><span>Somewhere I belong<span>

**And I've got nothing to say  
>I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face<br>**I was confused  
><strong>Looking everywhere only to find<br>that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
><strong>So what am I  
><strong>What do I have but negativity<br>**'Cause I can't justify the way  
>Everyone is looking at me<br>**Nothing to lose  
>Nothing to gain<br>Hollow and alone  
>And the fault is my own<br>The fault is my own**

I will never know  
>Myself until I do this on my own<p>

And I will never  
>Anything else until my wounds healed<br>I will never be  
>Anything 'til I break away from me<br>And I will break away  
>I'll find myself today<p>

I want to heal  
>I want to feel like I'm<br>Somewhere I belong

The music began to fade away and Hinata and I finished our last lyrics.

"That was awesome. We need to sing together more and we definitely need to give you a solo song." I said." Let's try some solos. Naruto should go first. I haven't heard you sing in a while."

"But Sakura I'm not even in your band." Naruto pleaded.

"Too bad, SING!" I demanded.

"Fine, I give up." Mock gasps could be heard all throughout the room. Naruto had given up. That was a MIRACLE!

"Well, what song?" TenTen asked.

"Legacy, but I want my band to play the music with me. It _is_ our song."

"That's fine."

Sasuke made his way to the drums, which was Naruto's place; but since Naruto was taking his place as singer it would have to do. Suigetsu made his way to the bass guitar. Neji was on his way to a guitar (it was my precious guitar) and Shikamaru made his way to the keyboards.

"Alright guys, lets show these girls who's boss." Naruto screamed.

"Yeah right Naruto, just play your song so the others can sing." Hinata hollered. The boys' eyes went bug eyed because of her boldness and the way she said it to her boyfriend.

"Alright Five, Six, Seven, Eight." Sasuke counted and then began playing along with the guitars and Naruto git ready to sing.

_Naruto Singing_  
><strong><em>(Shikamaru Singing)<em>**

_Racing faster. _  
><em>Escape disaster. <em>  
><em>Partners in crime will leave their mark. <em>  
><em>We make our own way <em>  
><em>No thoughts of yesterday. <em>  
><em>Black hearts with chrome and battle scars.<strong>(chrome and battle scars!) <strong>_

_Woah-oh-oh _  
><em>The legacy <em>  
><em>Born from a dream <em>  
><em>On leather wings, rose from the street <em>  
><em>With a hand on destiny. <em>

_We came from nothing _  
><em>But promise one thing: <em>  
><em>We'll change the world with these guitars. <em>

_So listen closely _  
><em>And don't stop working. <em>  
><em>No one can tell you who you are. <strong>(Tell you who you are!) <strong>_

_Woah-oh-oh _  
><em>The legacy <em>  
><em>Born from a dream <em>  
><em>on leather wings, rose from the street <em>  
><em>With a hand on destiny. <em>

_The legacy _  
><em>Born from a dream <em>  
><em>on leather wings, rose from the street <em>  
><em>With a hand on destiny. <em>

_Go! _

_Run!**(Run!) **_  
><em>Run! <em>  
><em>Never look back! <em>  
><em>Run!<strong>(Run!) <strong>_  
><em>Run! <em>  
><em>Never look back! <em>  
><em>Run! <em>  
><em>Run! <em>  
><em>Run! <em>  
><em>Never look back! <em>  
><em>Run! <em>

_The legacy _  
><em>Born from a dream <em>  
><em>On leather wings, rose from the street <em>  
><em>With a hand on destiny. <em>

_The legacy _  
><em>Born from a dream <em>  
><em>On leather wings, rose from the street <em>  
><em>With a hand on destiny.<em>

The music began to fade out and the boys left the stage. Then they plopped down on a couch like lazy asses.

"That was great guys." I started, "So did anyone get the talent show sheets?"

"I did! I almost forgot them because I was recording my homework. But here they are!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Umm, okay" I said taking the papers from Naruto.

" The papers say that any bands performing have to have a mini-concert consisting of three to five songs. Well that shouldn't be hard. We have two other singers besides me. I'll get with them and write some new songs. Hinata you're going to do a solo and that will be our final song...Oh boys you can leave if you want." I said looking at them."You don't have to leave the house, you can go to the top floor and hang out with my brother's band."

They all looked at me begrudgingly, obviously not want to get off the couch; but they relented and left. Well everyone except for Gaara who was allowed to stay because he was in the band.

"Amai, Sayuya and I will write the songs and Gaara can work with Hinata to figure out what range she's in. Ino and TenTen can decide what we will wear, make up, shoes, et cetera. Ino I'll let you divide that work. TenTen on top of what Ino will give you, do you think you can work on tuning the instruments, making our banner and any special effects that you think would be awesome? If need be you can enlist the boys' help but don't tell them what we're doing. Everyone got what their doing?" I said while completing my instructions. Everyone gave me a small nod and then went to work. Gaara and Hinata went to Gaara's music room and Ino and TenTen went to my work shed that was outside in the back yard. The other girls and I stayed in the music room to work on the songs.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later.<strong>

"Okay we've got one more verse to write on this song." Sayuya said. We were writing Hinata's solo and we wanted it to show how strong she's become. We finished the four other songs we wrote before the band broke up in Freshman year. The songs are Ignorance, Dirrty, Photograph, and Rebel Love Song. We've named this song for Hinata, Fighter.

"Okay how about this?" Amai said as she began sing some lyrics.

"Oh I like that, Lets put it some music." I said and grabbed my acoustic. I began playing and Amai began singing.

"We've got Hinata song ladies. Now we just need to put it in her key." Sayuya announced.

"Okay lets run through Ignorance first. I think thats still rough around the edges." Amai said.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_  
><em>i guess ill go, make my own way<em>  
><em>its a circle<em>  
><em>I mean cycle<em>  
><em>i cant excite you anymore<em>  
><em>wheres your gavel? your jury?<em>  
><em>whats my offense this time?<em>  
><em>you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me<em>  
><em>well sentence me to another life.<em>

_don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
><em>i don't wanna feel your pain<em>  
><em>when you swear its all my fault<em>  
><em>cause you know were not the same<em>  
><em>oh were not the same<em>  
><em>the friends who stuck together<em>  
><em>we wrote our names in blood<em>  
><em>but i guess you cant accept that the change is good<em>  
><em>its good<em>

_you treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>well its nice to meet you sir<em>  
><em>i guess ill go<em>  
><em>i best be on my way out<em>

_you treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>well its nice to meet you sir<em>  
><em>i guess ill go<em>  
><em>i best be on my way out<em><strong>(AN It is supposed to be repeated twice)**__

_ignorance is your new best friend(X2)_

_this is the best thing that could've happened_  
><em>any longer and i wouldn't have made it<em>  
><em>its not a war no, its not a rapture<em>  
><em>I'm just a person but you cant take it<em>  
><em>the same tricks that once fooled me<em>  
><em>they wont get you anywhere<em>  
><em>I'm not the same kid from your memory<em>  
><em>now i can fend for myself<em>

_don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
><em>i don't wanna feel your pain<em>  
><em>when you swear its all my fault<em>  
><em>cause you know were not the same<em>  
><em>oh were not the same<em>  
><em>we used to stick together<em>  
><em>we wrote our names in blood<em>  
><em>but i guess you cant accept that the change is good<em>  
><em>its good<em>

_you treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>well its nice to meet you sir<em>  
><em>i guess ill go<em>  
><em>i best be on my way out<em>

_you treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>well its nice to meet you sir<em>  
><em>i guess ill go<em>  
><em>i best be on my way out <strong>(AN It is supposed to be repeated twice)**_

_ignorance is your new best friend (X4)_

_you treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>well its nice to meet you sir<em>  
><em>i guess ill go<em>  
><em>i best be on my way out<em>

Ino walked through the door at that moment.

"You have to come see this!" She shouted with delight.

* * *

><p><strong>AND Chapter complete. haha Left on a cliffie. Yes I'm evil. And I'm sorry I haven't reviewed in forever. But fear not its summer and I can write some more chapters. they only take a couple days but i get writers block and don't know what to do. I let the story write itself and so far its going ok. I want to make my chapters longer but with practice and everything its difficult. I will update soon. Oh and Just so everyone knows I will be changing my Pen name on July 31st. I will write the new one on the next chapter if i can get it out next week.<strong>

**Lots of Love,  
><strong>

**SNC  
><strong>


End file.
